youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
Introduction is the 2nd song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics B.g. Bring noise nigga, I got something on my shoulder - that bitch is so heavy Ak-47 a test ta a mac-11, double clipped taped up Ready ta spray something, 175 shots ta clear the block I've rob through your neighborhood, day and night Stole clothes people inside, ya hood on strike I'm looking, for ya - high and low, nigga I'm searchin' 11 deep in the new ford excursion Me and my nigga p. - brother d's on weed Bet should re-infact, k' pot it clean Once you found you get down, burn torchin' and beat That's the treatment you get from a nigga in c.m.b I'm the b.g. but you can call me - shot 'em up shorty I'll get mad and try ta flush your head down the toirlet Baby gave me the game - when this niggaz that's bitch made Gimme my props, call it ace a ace a spade of spades nigga Juvenile Boss you wouldn't believe what happend ta me Last night I got hit for a package of ki's Who was it? man i'ont know some cats They kicked in my doo' shot my wife in the back And you think them mothafuckers woulda left it at that They beat me in my head until I said where it's at Okay we go out in the streets and we get the word We hit up anybody that we think selling them birds Them fuckin moolignanis don't want no war' C4 them down, let 'em burn in the car Me not worried about no witness Cuz them won't see, anything linkin' up ta me Boss, come ta find out it was red and black Them connivin' motherfuckers gatta pay for that I tell you what I gonna do, burn them cock roaches And payment for the cops in case they wanna approach us Baby I'm the o.g. nigga 'bout money and bitches Know how, ta flip a brick and deal with ditches My brother k.c. told me how ta kill these niggaz While troy had me in alleys dealin' with digits Aiy, life is real my nigga, me and lac pa' was killed my nigga It ain't nothing keep it real my nigga While my homies carve life in the field my nigga Ski' then family - thrill deal niggaz Rambo and sam - it is what it is niggaz I've robbed niggaz - pulled triggers for niggaz Drama's involved - we in like we in nigga Homicide - we kill like we kill nigga Behind them thangs - it is what it is niggaz Birdman - a known shotcaller Suburban man and benzes and prowlers wayne (Look - look - look - look) Here comes mister bad nerves What that fed up look? Shorty got that do whatever for the cheddar look And got no dope, weed or fetti plus I'm hurt and hungry All I got is this beretta with 2 murders on it I done walk 'bout four blocks In a pair of old 'boks Dirty with no socks Looking for dope spots Man I'm on the prawl - untamed and wild Been a year since I smiled Better watch that child Hat over my eyes, you can't see my frustation Looking at niggaz paper chasin' with mean faces Was told wait my turn - but damn I'm in-pacient Pacin' the streets, with, the, mac-10 blazin' Lil' brother bail please, I'ma kill him for the scrilla Do you under smell me - I'm telling your dawg I was raised on bad ways from school on half-days Have smart and have praise - stop playin' with me Turk It's in my bloodstream wodie, ta be the nigga that I am Tote gats with hats take a nigga from his fam' Nothin' but streets shit - it's all a nigga know Knockin you off ya feet quick - it's all a nigga know Drive-bys in u-hauls - prepared anyday Thuggin' is usual, do that every day Bitch niggaz get roast, if your not from round my way Middle of the court or one of them hallways Quick ta steal ya, I'm real I ain't fake Leave ya ass a murder scene in the middle of yellow tape Put a hole in ya thinkin' cap, won't be thinkin no mo' You'll be put ta nap Young nigga play it raw, raw - x ya bitch ass out Me and my nigga rat quick ta run up in ya house Fuck it, I goes out cuz it's in me my nigga When it's a coke drought - I tote a semi my nigga